MagicFedora Interviews Robin
by MagicFedora
Summary: After Grima was defeated, Robin took time to have an interview with me! (Rated M for brief strong language)


A week ago, I had totally owned my friend at chess before a strategic master that I've come to love and respect asked if he could play me; Robin, the Tactician from Ylisse. Shrieking like a little girl, I eagerly agreed to play him…and I got crushed in the first 5 minutes, but I got the chance to interview him!

* * *

**Bold Text-Me**

_Itallic Text-Robin_

* * *

"**Hi Robin! Just so you know, before we begin, I just have to say I'm a huge fan! I've only played Fire Emblem Awakening, but I'm in love!"**

"_Oh? Thank you!" (Smiles)_

"**So you want to ask me a question before we begin?" **

"_Sure." (Looks left and right and whispers) "Who'd I fall in love with in your game file?"_

**(Shocked) "Wait a minute, THAT'S the first question you're going to ask me?"**

"_What? I'm pretty sure other players would ask you about that. Like, 'I paired with Lucina' or 'Are you kidding me? I paired with Lissa!' You know…" (Looks down awkwardly)_

_**(Scoots chair back one inch.)**_

"_Oh, uh…Sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."_

**(Continues with no comment) "O…K…" (Looks at questionnaire.) "What was going through your head when you found out that Chrom was the Prince of Ylisse?"**

_(Facepalms) "Oh shit…"_

"**What? Did you forget something?"**

"_No that was my reaction."_

"**Ah, anyway. How did you feel when the Demon Fighter Class DLC Episode came out?"**

"_Well, me and Chrom were trying to think of ways to storm that DLC Episode to get those rare weapons and then, Lissa was all hyped up about telling us that that class came out. I swear some guy, who I think is named Kellam, who I've never heard of, said something about being noticed when having that class."_

"**Wait, who's Kellam? Was he a SpotPass character?"**

"_I don't know. Don't ask me, ask Nintendo."_

"**So, do you like your Tactician and Grandmaster robes?"**

"_Don't be ridiculous, of course I do. When the wind blows, I like to stand on the edge of a hill and look like a total badass with Ragnell in my hand." (Puffs chest out with pride)_

"**Wait, where'd you get Ragnell? That's Ike and Priam's!"**

"_DLC episode. Jealous?"_

"**Pfft! Jealous?! Don't be stupid, I'm not jealous!" (I was totally jealous… )**

"_But those Grandmaster robes are just my Tactician robes with gold lining and armor plates. Yet they stll look totally badass!"_

"**OK, so what's your opinion on Virion?"**

_(Gives a cold stare) "Please don't let me go into detail…"_

"**Acknowledged. What's it like teaching Morgan your masterful, godly skills?**

_(Sarcastically) "You're too kind."_

"**Well it's true!"**

"_It's fun, yet ****ing painful at the same time. She demonstrates exceptional growth yet she constantly gets off track, takes an hour to grasp a simple concept, and constantly gets into trouble."_

"**Like how so?"**

"_Well one time she tried to dig a ditch-"_

"**Already saw the bonding cut scene for that one. Give me something fresh"**

"_I was GOING to say she dug a ditch to trick me after the first one."_

"**Oh, I'm sor-Wait, she did what?!"**

"_See?! So I'm not the only one who's surprised about this. Others said 'Awwww! She's cute when she tries to be like you!' Well my opinion; This isn't me being a role model! This is me being a test dummy! She dug a ditch that had a 10 foot radius and was 10 feet deep, and while I'm happy she was committed to tricking me, I was stuck in a bed for a whole month!"_

"**Yikes, sorry dude. Rough daughter huh?" (Pats Robin's shoulder)**

"_Owowowow! Careful!"_

"**Oh, sorry."**

"**So that's all the questions I have. Any last things you want to ask me?"**

"_Yeah, I still haven't gotten an answer to my first question."_

**(Gets up and leaves)**

"_Oh come on! I said I was sorry!"_

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading my interview with Fire Emblem Awakening's Robin! Review and fav me and tell me who you would like me to interview next!**

_Oh! And don't forget to read his other stories too!_

**Yep! Well, I'm going to eat some chocolate pancakes and maybe some pasta.**

_PASTAAA!_

**Robin, you're not Italy…(hint, hint!) ;)**

_Fine…But can I still have some chocolate pancakes?_

**Yes.**

_Sweet let's go!_

**Yeah. Maybe some powdered sugar would go good on it too…**

_Please save the delectable food ideas before you make the readers go hungry…_

* * *

;D


End file.
